1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spray gun for spraying paints and similar viscous media that can be propelled pneumatically or electrically, comprising a gun housing for accommodating the propulsion mechanism, the components of the spray gun that effect mixture and/or metering, a handle projecting from the gun housing and a reservoir tank removably attached to the gun housing for holding the medium to be processed, with the possibility of introducing the medium from the reservoir tank into the gun housing of the spray gun via a feed duct that, in a preferred embodiment, is provided with a riser pipe.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Spray guns of this type have been described in numerous different configurations and have also proven their effectiveness in practice. In order to enable a medium to be processed with these spray guns, it is necessary to remove the reservoir tank from the gun housing and to fill it accordingly. This procedure is time-consuming, and also the paint or other medium can easily be spilled. Furthermore, it is often essential to carry out extensive cleaning work when changing the medium to be processed, and this also takes time. However, the principal disadvantage of these spray guns is that the viscosity of the medium put into the reservoir tank has to be adapted to the particular design configurations of the spraying device by means of which the medium is to be sprayed. This requires expert knowledge and skill. Frequently, it is not possible to achieve an optimum working method with spray guns of prior art.